The Things People Say
by GlamAngel3766
Summary: Rumors will always be just that- rumors (oneshot from Cia's pov) Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or the cover photo


You think I don't know what people say about me. Those rumors that are whispered to the ears of so many, I hear every single word of it all. I'm used to people judging me by now. You think I wouldn't notice how they run away in fear without giving me a second glance? It's all because of the things people say about the Dark Sorceress. People like you eat up the gossip like it's their life source. They tell you that I'm a wicked and lustful witch, that I've lost every ounce of my sanity, that jealousy has lead me to do unspeakable things, that I'm a lost cause chasing a hopeless goal. I'm sure you heard all those horrible things. You probably believe every word without giving it a second thought and never once questioning if it was true. You don't even know the half of it. My name is Cia and let me tell you who I really am because I wasn't always a villain. I used to be so pure, but you would never know that. You never once bothered to ask about who I was back then to realize if something caused me to be the person I am now. Maybe if you knew the truth, you would find out I'm not truly the real villain here.

I am the guardian of time and Hylia gave me the job of watching over the balance of the triforce. I was also given the ability to oversee time, as people forgot the past and their lives flicked out as soon as that flicker came, I remembered everything because my life had no deadline and my memory no limit. That is no blessing. I saw the struggle and pain of many people, but Hylia and the Three Goddesses forbid me from interfering. So, I obeyed and didn't get involved with their endless war no matter how much I wanted to help. Who's the true wicked one here?

My job is a very lonely one. I've been forced to live my life in isolation as I watch over time. While I watched time go by, a special soul caught my attention. This soul was unlike any other I've seen. A soul that was courageous and held onto hope against impossible odds. Unlike most souls that burn out like a flame that has been quenched by death, this soul always finds a way to come back to bring peace to a land that is placed in an endless cycle of peril. I watched that soul spend his lives helping those in need and overcoming impossible odds. That special soul belonged to a hero named Link and he gave me something I could never have. He gave me hope. Hope that maybe there's a chance for me to be happy too. So of course I have become obsessed with the man who gave me this hope. Why wouldn't someone like me be obsessed with someone like him?

My new found hope was nothing but a lost cause because I soon discovered that he too was bound by his duty to Hylia. His soul was to forever be tied to the soul of Goddess Hylia's reincarnation, but you know her as Princess Zelda. Hylia made sure that Link would always chose Princess Zelda so she can continue to use his courageous soul as a tool in this endless cycle of bloodshed. The hero and I are both treated as nothing more than puppets by the goddesses. The worst part is he doesn't even realize that his love is false and that his bravery is being taken for granite. Yet I could do nothing but watch as he chases after someone who isn't me over and over again for countless lifetimes while I have nothing but my own thoughts to keep me company. Do you still think that my jealousy is over the top?

Then one day I hear a strange voice speaking to me. The voice told me that I deserve better than this. It said that no one deserves to be in isolation. It said that Hylia was wrong to not consider how I would feel watching terrible things happen and not being allowed to stop it. It told me that Princess Zelda has no right to keep the hero all for herself and that I deserve a chance to chase after the one I love. It said that I let my duty keep me from my happiness for too long. It said that the power to make all my dreams come true is right in front of me and all I had to do is take it. I tried my best to fight the voice and not fall into temptation. I knew it was wrong to go against the will of the goddesses and that nothing would change no matter how hard I try. However, the voice got louder each day and everything he said was starting to make since. My will was getting weaker and one day the voice found a way to push out the only part of me that was stopping it. That was the day I reached my breaking point and stopped struggling. Is it so crazy to want to follow your dreams of finding someone to love?

So next time you hear rumors about someone, consider the facts and circumstances first. You have given me labels without even trying to know anything about me. The things that people say have an affect on others, so chose your words carefully. After all, the fact about rumors is that they'll never be anything more than just that- rumors.


End file.
